


Flares

by Gigi2



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: T'Challa had a duty to his paperwork, but he had an even bigger duty to a hurt Erik. T'Challa knew which he would pick. He would always chose Erik





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superviolentfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superviolentfantasy/gifts).



> weinsanedreamer, I hope this is what you wanted. Thank you for the idea too. Sorry that it's so short

Erik had been in rehabilitation for a few months, he was usually under heavy guard, more to protect himself than anything else. T'Challa, he was a different being all together. He would wait for Erik outside of the too bright white walls. That’s what they did for each other. 

But currently, the sun was glimmering high in the cloudless sky. T'Challa was sitting in his chair, pen in his hand as he looked out the window. Out in the foreground, Erik was training, it was one of the things the doctors had recommended. T'Challa was so caught up in watching Erik's fluid movements as he parried the combat stick.

“You spend too much time on him”, Ramonda smiled.

“Sometimes I feel as though it's helping”. Ramonda noticed the way his voice heightened and cracked. She smiled and lay a hand in his shoulder.

“He should be thankful that you do not execute him for all he had done with that arms dealer. Surely that is repayment enough?”.

“It's not”.

“Well, you are King, it is your choice to do as you please with your prisoners”, Ramonda smiled.

T'Challa couldn’t help the smile on his face, he turned to the queen mother.

“Thank you”.

“It was my pleasure, even if I don’t know what I did", Ramonda chuckled.

There was an interruption outside, a shrill grunt of pain. A sound that T'Challa was all to used to. But he didn’t move. What he had with Erik was some thing that only the two of them knew about. Something that only they could no. At least for the time being. He looked back to his paper work.

“Go”, Ramonda said.

T'Challa didn’t need to be told twice. He walked out of the office and headed out the door, he was flanked by two Dora Milaje. When he reached the rock that Erik was resting against, his chest was heaving under deep thick breaths. T'Challa held out his hand, Erik pulled himself before he bowed mockingly.

“My King”, Erik smirked before he tugged at T'Challa's wrist.

“Come with me, I need to tend to your wounds”, T'Challa grumbled as he turned to walk away.

“Surely you can have the doctors do it?”. Erik had a dastardly smile on his face, his dark eyes were alight.

“You will do as your king commands".

Erik bowed his head, though T'Challa could see his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. When T'Challa set off to his own chambers, Erik begrudgingly followed. There was silence, though T'Challa’s hand never strayed far from Erik's, they were so close, they occasionally bumped. When they reached T'Challa's chambers, Erik to his leave to sit down on the edge of the bed. T'Challa was grumbling to himself as he went to grab the medical kit that he kept in the library.

“What was that, cub?”, Erik called as T'Challa sunk to his knees.

“What was what?”, T'Challa smiled, Erik was beginning to rub off on him.

“Do not forget who actually runs this show. You might be the all powerful Black Panther out there, but you're nothing more than a little cub when you're with me. Fuck", Erik winced as T'Challa dragged the wipe over the jagged cut.

“If you wanted my attention so much, all you had to do was ask", T'Challa grinned” You don’t need stitches”.

“You're getting cocky".

“Well, when I have to tend to your bruised and cut body, I tend to get annoyed. Is it too much to ask you to not get hurt?”. T'Challa’s warm brown eyes locked with Erik's.

“Come here”, Erik tapped his thigh. T'Challa sat other, one arm stopped around Erik's waist.

“What can I do for you?”.

“Thank you”, Erik grinned before he kissed T'Challa.

“You look after me each night, I see it fit to repay the favour".

“Are you just repaying a favour, cub?”.

“You know what I’m doing”.

“Humour me", T’Challa smiled.

“Maybe later”, Erik smirked.

They stayed locked together like that, Erik's fingers danced over T'Challa's skin. They both lived for these minutes of domesticity, it was something that they had together.


End file.
